Please, Remember
by TwilightsVampyre
Summary: what happens when edward gets into an accident,loses his memory,and doesn't remember he loves bella? craziness!what happens when bella gets into a nasty situation and edward,who claims he doesnt know her,is the only one who can save her? very twisty story
1. Preface

****

_hey my peeps!! haha im wierd... anyway this is my new story but i'm gonna need a little help from you guys. okay so in this story edward gets into a really bad accident. when he wakes up from being unconscience for a couple of days (impossible i know but bear with me) he doesn't remember anyone! so obviously he doesn't remember that he's in love with bella, all he knows is that he wants her blood! after a couple of days he begins to remember his family and everyone...but he doesn't remember bella!!! this is going to be filled with a lot of fluff when they're trying to get edward to remember stuff (ha that ryhmed "fluff-stuff") . the big-giagantanormus-action-filled scene where bella gets kidnapped (opps!!) by someone (im not telling u who... im not telling you who... i'll give you a hint though: bella kidnapper doesnt actually know her... anyways...). so then they have to make edward remember bella so that he can save her!!! (hehehe, you dont know what a great and terrible plot i've got brewing in this little noggin of mine_ ;D

_now heres the part im gonna need help with. i need a bad accident and i mean really bad like edward goes unconscience bad. but its got to be short and bella cant get hurt, only edward can get hurt (he's gonna kill me for this). i don't mean like a car crash or anything (edward can just walk away from a car crash) this has to be BAD!!! i mean edward is going to go unconscience and loses his memory for god sake!!! excuse me language but i really need an accident, i've been thinking for a whole freakin day and every scenario that i come up with isnt one that is bad enough for a vampire to get hurt. i freakin need freakin help!!! grrr... writing IS hard!!! sorry im yelling at you guys its just im so freakin stressed, i mean all this week i have to take these stupid freakin pre-hspa thingys and i trying to write like three fanfics at once. i seriously need to balance my priorities. __taking deep breaths okay i think i'm better now._

_im actually not thanking anyone for this one this one. only myself for thinking of this brilliant idea (i wish i could just tell you what my big surprise is for the story but you'll just have to read and find out)_

_disclaimer: i do not own twilight or new moon or any of stephanie meyer's works of art. ("ahh, man!!" says the little voices in my head.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Preface**

I awoke somewhere in the woods. I wasn't quite sure where though; I just knew it was the woods. The grass was wet and a heavy fog drifted on the forest ground. It was dark…and quiet. I had been lying unconscious on the ground and my head ached with pain and lightheadedness. I slowly sat up.

That's when I heard a soft, dark laugh come from behind me. My head spun around to see whom it was but there was no one. I turned my head back forward and my heart skipped a beat when I saw what stood before me. There he was…my killer, standing in front of me like nothing has happened.

I tried to get up, to run away from the monster in front of me. But I couldn't. I tried standing up but I could not even do that, I was too weak and defenseless. I just hung my head in shame. Tears were now streaming down my face. There was no stopping the tears that I forcedly held in all these past days from coming down my face. I went to wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand when I made I discovery. Tears were not the only things on my face—there was blood there too.

"Do you truly think that crying will help, Isabella?" my killer asked.

I shook my head slowly and looked up into the pitch black eyes of my killer. Of course, being in love with a vampire, made you think about dying. I personally thought about it a lot…but in a different way. I never in my life thought this is how I'd die though. I always thought that the one I loved would save be from a gruesome death such as this one. But he wasn't saving me…or at least not this time. In fact, he was the reason I'd die like this.

_How could he forget about me?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_i know i know short right? but i need an accident before i start chapter one so please don't yell at me :( if you think my idea for this story sucks please say so before i get too excited to write it ("too late" says the little voices in my head. "shhh... they don't know that" i reply.) oh and don't forget to leave me some ideas for an accident. whoever gives me the perfect idea i'll give you a forever and ever thanks and a... a... a monkey!!!_ :D


	2. Chapter 1

_yay i updated!! okay so just let you know i havent found the perfect accident yet but i've decided that will be said at the end. i thought of this today... i was taking the second english part thingy for the pre-hspa and when i finished all there is to do is sleep (and i can't sleep because then i'll start talking in my sleep and i dont just normal talk in my sleep, i quote twilight in my sleep (no lie! how i now that? well i found out at my friends sleepover. they kept waking me up saying that i was saying things like "edward you dont want me" and "please dont leave") so obliviously i could NOT fall asleep) so i just kind of sat there staring at my pencil and then it came to me! if edwards unconscious then he cant say what happened to him and when he wakes up he wont remember anything. so yes if you still have ideas please submit them._

_i know this is super duper short but i wanted to update and the when-bella-actually-sees-edward-unconscious part is still being worked on. it has to be perfect. once i get to the whole edward-waking-up-and-not-knowing-who-the-hell-bella-is part i'll update a lot faster (thats the fun part!! __ ) thanks to me for coming up with this!! yay me!!_

_disclaimer: so the other night my sister came in my room and i was in the corner freaking out. we were watching house (the best show ever) and it was on commercial. my sister said "oh my god house has brain cancer (but in the end it turns out he didnt. that mean drug addict i was sooo gonna cry! i thought he was gonna die!!...anyways...) isnt that crazy sasha" i shook my head. then she was like "well if your not freaking out cause of that then whats wrong with you" i took a deep breath and said "i...i dont...own twilight!!" and burst out crying. my sister just turned around and said "O-KAY" and left._

**

* * *

****...Chapter 1...**

I parked my truck and took the key out of the ignition. Silent tears fell down my face.

_This can't be happening_.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and tried to calm myself down, "He's going to be okay," I told myself. "Carlisle said that he would be okay. He's a vampire, he'll heal fast." I took some long, deep breaths and closed my eyes. I could remember the call I'd gotten only half an hour ago so clearly.

_ I was at home. I'd been doing laundry just to keep myself busy. Charlie had gone fishing and Edward had gone hunting alone._

_The phone rang. I walked over to the kitchen and answered._

"_Hello, Bella" Carlisle said in a voice full of grief. He was using his serious doctor voice. _

"_Hi, Carlisle…what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Oh, Bella…hmph…how did you now something was wrong?"_

"_So…there _is_ something wrong?"_

"_Yes, Bella. I don't know how to explain this…something happened…to Edward, Bella."_

_I gasped. A million thoughts ran through my head at once—all rotating around Edward's safety. _

_I struggled to say, "Is he hurt?"_

"_Yes, Bella, badly" he replied._

_Oh no. Whatever happened had to be bad. Edward was hurt—and it takes a lot too physically hurt him. I had to get to him._

"_What happened to him Carlisle?" I asked. _

"_Bella…he's unconscious at the moment. We have no idea what happened. Not even Alice can figure out what mess he got himself into."_

"_Well what do you know then?" I said a little harsher than necessary._

"_Uhh…well…he just came to the house and kind of collapsed and now he's…" he didn't need to finish the sentence._

"_I'm coming over." I said. _

"_Oh but Bella he told us to—" but I hung up. I couldn't just stand here and chat with Carlisle while my Edward was unconscious. What if he woke up and I wasn't there? I had to go to the Cullens' house now._

And now I was here, sitting in my car in front of the Cullens' house. I took a deep breath, tears were still dripping from my eyes but I'd given up on holding them back. I'd just start crying when I see Edward again.

I took another deep breath.

_He is going to be okay._

I opened my door and stepped out of the car.

_He is going to be okay._

I closed the door and looked up at the house.

_He is going to be okay._

I took a step forward ready to face whatever horrors were in that house. But I didn't go anywhere. Something was holding me back. I turned my head around and looked behind me only to see that my jacket was caught in the car door.

"Dammit" I muttered under my breath.

I opened the door and closed it…with out my jacket this time.

I turned to face the house again and began to walk—no run to the front door.

_He is going to be okay._

* * *

_tell me how you think it is so far in your REVIEW ::hint, hint::_

_tune it next time i update to find out how edwards doing, oh and hes gonna wake up to, oh and find out what edwards famous last words were before he went unconscious!_

_thanx for reading guys i totally apreciate it, sasha_


	3. Chapter 2

_sup yo sup!! hehe. woo, crazy weather out there huh?! (stupid global warming) i live in nj and its snowing and hailing and raining like crazy, to think that it was 70-something degrees outside yesterday!! (yet again, stupid global warming!!) but its fun for me, i got an early dissmissal at school and no homework and i dont have to babysit cause my neighbor's kid is sick or whatever. so i decided to finish writing this. sorry about the length. i really wanted it to be longer but it never did turn out long. i would have updated earlier but i've been working on the outline for my original novel (it's about a vampire and human falling love in a gossipy suburb. its like twilight but completely different) i dont know i just suddenly woke up decided that i wanted to get published so i started writing my original but dont worry i wont forget about my fanfics!_

_disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, i dont own twilight, so you cant sue!!!_

* * *

…Chapter 2…

I jumped onto the porch and reached for the doorknob. But then the door suddenly opened and I was about to fall face first. Luckily Alice caught me.

"Oh, Bella! You have to be careful!" she said as she set me back on my feet. I gave her a thankful smile and took a step inside the house.

"Look, Bella, I'm really glad you're here but—"

"Where's Edward?" I interrupted.

"He's in his room Bella, but just listen—"

I never heard what she was going to say even though I could now see that they obviously wanted to tell me _something._

Without a second thought I ran up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Alice was right behind me.

I opened the door and it slammed against the wall. The Cullen's jumped although I'm sure they knew I'd been here.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme held her hand on her heart, "so glad you came."

My face flushed when I saw Edward. They had put a bed in his room and just he lay there…half-lifeless. My eyes filled with tears and I ran over to his side.

"Oh, Edward…Edward please." I put his face between my hands. It's amazing how even when he was unconscious he still looked like a god. The tears I tried to hold in streamed down my face now.

"He can't hear you, Bella" Carlisle was suddenly by my side with his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. "Isn't there anything you can do?!" I said a little too loud and bitter than I meant to.

Carlisle gave me an understanding look, "He's going to be alright Bella. He's healing and he should wake up soon."

I looked back at Edward. "Are you sure?" I asked in a soft, helpless voice.

"Yes Bella, I promise." He froze for a moment. "There is something I should tell you."

"What happened to him?" I ignored what everyone had been trying to tell me. I just wanted to know if Edward is really going to be okay.

"We don't know," Emmett cut in, "He went hunting alone and came back looking like this…except he was awake."

"Yes, Bella…He told us something though…" Carlisle added.

I tore my eyes away from Edward's glorious face and looked up at Carlisle. I guess I was just going to have to listen to this whether I liked it or not. I didn't say anything; I just waited for him to continue.

Carlisle looked over at the rest of the family and then back at me.

"Well…I don't really understand it but…well…he told us not to let you near him for as long as possible until—" Carlisle just ended with 'until'.

"Until what?" I asked. Why would Edward want me to stay away? There better be a good explanation for this. Did he not want me anymore?

"Well, we don't know, he never got to finish." Carlisle said.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, he was like," Emmett put on his best Edward-in-distress face on and lifted his index finger. He said, "until" and then dropped down to the floor. He laughed hysterically and held his stomach.

"I gasp can't gaspbreath!"

Soon, Jasper was on the floor with him, both rolling and grabbing onto their stomachs while laughing hysterically.

Carlisle turned his head and tried to muffle his laughs.

Esme was looking at Emmett and Jasper with wide eyes. She just shook her head. Alice and Rosalie both said at the exact same time "Boys".

"I can't believe that you guys think this is funny." I said looking back at Edward.

Carlisle touched my shoulder, suddenly calm and serious. "I'm sorry, my dear. Trust me, he'll be all right. I don't know what the whole you-staying-away thing was about; maybe he was just a little delusional. He did hit his head pretty badly.

I grabbed Edward's hand and lifted it to my face. He looked so peaceful now, finally getting the sleep he didn't have the privilege to get. I wondered how that felt, getting a much-needed nap after almost one hundred years of no sleep at all.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Um…I think we'll all leave you two alone now," I looked up from Edward. Carlisle motioned for the family to leave the room.

Alice was the last to leave; she stopped under the doorframe and said, without turning around, "Just give me a holler when he wakes up Bella." I could hear the suppressed, tearless sobs in her voice.

"Alice, you heard Carlisle. He said Edward will be okay. He'll wake up and everything will be back to normal." I tried to comfort her.

"I know he'll be okay…" Alice said.

"Well then what's wrong, Alice?"

"I just…" she hesitated and took a deep breathe that even I could hear. "I feel like something really bad is going to happen." And then she just left, closing the door behind her.

I froze for a second and thought about what she had just said "…something really bad is going to happen…" It kind of worried me. What _could_ happen? I shook the subject out of my head. I didn't want to think about that at the moment but the question still floated in the back of my mind.

_What_ is _the worst that could happen?_

I sat and looked at Edward for another couple of minutes. Then I got up and looked out Edward's huge window. I was freaking out but somehow looking out into the forest, which seemed to go on forever, calmed me. I stood there for a long time, thinking about absolutely nothing.

Then I heard something. I turned around and looked over in Edward's direction. I saw him turn over. He was waking up!

I ran over to his side. I got on my knees so I could see eye-to-eye with him and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

His eyes opened. _(I was gonna end here, but that would have been mean)_

A tear of joy escaped from my eye. "Edward" I said but he looked at me funny. He pulled his hand out of mine and sat up, giving me a look of hatred the entire way.

"Edward? What—"

"Who the hell are you?" _(Haha)_

* * *

_ahh, dont you just love cliffhangers:: "uh...no" says the little voices in my head. "like i care what you guys say" i reply. "hey! we are you, so dont talk to yourself like that"they snap back. "huh...":: oh and just to let you guys know i've finally named that little voices in my head. they are now: snap, crackle, and pop!! haha my alter-egos finally have names!!!_

_im sorry but im going to have to be mean now: if you want to find out what happens with edward and bella in the next chapter, REVIEW!!! puh-puh-please, review:(_


	4. Chapter 3

_::sigh:: this chapter was hard to write. I'd write like…three lines and then get writers block. But it was definitely fun to write though! Edward is so fun to write about when he acts all life threatening and stuff. So lets see, news, news…oh if you haven't checked stephenie meyer's site or the lexicon recently I suggest you do. Stephenie put up the eclipse page and a little snippet…a MEAN snippet!!! I swear if Edward leaves again I'll throw the biggest fit in the world, then I'll curl up into a ball in the corner of my room and cry my eyes out ::sniff sniff:: I hate when he leaves :(_

_Thanks sooooooo much to everyone that reviewed. I love reviews they make me all excited and stuff! You guys are awesome. If any of you guys want something GOOD to read I suggest 'after glow' by jaden ink (one of my favorite reviewers ::wink wink::) I love your story!! (if any of you guys are upset I didn't suggest YOUR story, don't worry, I read all my reviewers stories and from now on I'll try to suggest a story in the beginning of all my chapters, so your turn WILL come:) its just jaden ink hasn't gotten much reviews and I don't know why…'after glow' is AMAZING!!!!)_

_Disclaimer: okay so I got this disclaimer from CJHayes's story 'a thousand miles' (so obviously i dont own this disclaimer) and I just had to copy it, its just so darn cute: Okay so I was sitting by a pond a couple of days ago you know dressed in my usual attire. A pink and purple princess dress with my curly/wavy brown hair cascading down to my waist when suddenly the pond rippled unexpectedly. A toad came out of the water and begged me to kiss him. He said that he would turn into my prince. So I kissed him. And you know what? He is my prince. So that's why I am typing on my laptop in a motel somewhere near the border of Kentucky. But the only thing I can't get out of my head is what he made me say before we kissed. "I don't own Twilight?" What is that about? Hmm but what can I say? Edward's kind of weird. Do you think there's something he's not telling me? lol_

* * *

…Chapter 3… 

More tears fell from my eyes now but for a different reason. He must be kidding.

"Edward, what are talking about?" I looked him in the eyes so that he could see how hurt I was. _Was this some kind of sick joke?_

His expression was blank. He spoke slowly, "Who…the hell…are you?"

I giggled at this, why I don't know. It just seemed to be the only thing I could do at the moment. Edward did have an odd humor. I decided to play along…

"Edward," I giggled again. "It's me, Bella." I gave him a little push on the shoulder and smiled brightly at him. But he just looked at his shoulder, at the exact spot I had touched him. He still had a blank expression on his face and I began to worry.

"Edward," I used my hand to lift his chin so that he could look at me. "Edward, its me…"

"Um…look…Bella. I'm sorry but…I don't think we've met. I—" he stopped and sniffed the air. He closed his eyes like he was in pain. I'd seen that look on his face before, but when…and then I remembered. The first day of school, in biology class…no, no it can't be.

Edward opened his eyes. When he had woken up his eyes were a crystal clear topaz color, but now they were pitch black. A low growl built up in the depths of his chest.

"Oh, god…" I whispered to myself.

That's when I heard Alice's scream from down the hall. "Oh no, Bella!" I looked behind me towards the closed door. Edward's growl suddenly became louder and more vicious and I was suddenly on the floor. Edward was pinning me down looking me deep in the eyes, but not in a loving or playful way but rather in a you're-my-food-I'm-gonna-eat-you way.

"What the hell, Edward!!!" I screamed. He wasn't playing around or anything, he was actually _trying_ to kill me.

I heard the door slam against the wall.

"Bella!!" Alice yelled.

Edward looked up at Alice. "Whoever you are, get the hell out!!!"

"Emmett, Jasper!! Get your asses up here!!" Alice yelled from the doorframe. She took a step towards Edward and I, but Edward's growl just grew louder and he flashed his teeth in Alice's direction. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Edward had my arms pinned to the floor, I struggled under his hold but I couldn't break away.

"Edward, please," I looked up at him. He looked down at me. "Please…please stop playing around. I'm being serious here—"

"And so am I." he replied with no hint humor in his voice. He leaned in as he said this and I gave up struggling under his grip and shut my eyes as tightly as they'd go. I wasn't sure what came over Edward, but I didn't like it and whatever he was planning on doing I sure as hell didn't want to see it.

As waited for the pain I felt Edward's weight being lifted off of me. I opened one eye to see what had happened. Alice was hovering over me. I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Bella! You're okay!" Alice threw her arms around me but I didn't return the hug. Instead I looked over her shoulder at Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back. Edward was throwing me hateful glares, growling at me, and snapping at Emmett and Jasper's arms.

"LET ME GO!!!" Edward yelled, venom spit out of his mouth as he yelled.

By now I could see that the whole family was back in the room. Alice turned around and looked at Edward. She got up, leaving me alone on the floor.

She walked over to Edward and held his face with one hand. "Stop it, Edward!! You're scaring Bella!!" Alice's usually soft, songlike voice was now filled with threat and hatred.

I did what any pathetic human would do; I crawled to the back of the room, sat up again the wall and began hysterically crying.

_Why was Edward doing this?_

Esme ran to my side and put her hand on my back. "Jasper, I need you," she said. A wave of calm ran through my body. My crying became soft, silent tears and sharp intakes of breath.

Carlisle walked over to Edward. He was surprisingly worried, "Jasper why aren't you doing anything!"

"I'm trying Carlisle but he's not letting me." Jasper had nothing but fear in his eyes.

Carlisle looked back at Edward, "okay, we're going to have to try something different," Carlisle looked up at Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "You three, take Edward hunting."

All three just looked up at Carlisle bewildered.

"NOW!!" Carlisle roared. I winced, I hardly ever heard Carlisle use that tone with anyone.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie ran out of the room, dragging an irate Edward with them. As they left I dropped my head in my hands. I was so confused. _Why was this happening? _My mind raced, trying find a solution to this madness, but got nothing. _Why couldn't Edward remember me? What was wrong with him? _

"Bella…" I looked up to see Carlisle with a concerned look on his face. "Bella you have to tell me precisely what happened when Edward woke up."

I told him exactly what had happened. "Carlisle…I thought you said he was going to be f-fine."

"Well, Bella, I thought he _was_ going to be fine…"

I looked down at the floor but Carlisle lifted my head back up. "Bella, I'll talk to him when they come back from hunting but for now I think it'd be best if Alice took you home."

He looked over at Alice. "Can you do that for me Alice?"

She nodded her head. "I'll stay over at Bella's tonight too, Edward's not giving this up…or at least not tonight."

A shiver went down my spine. Edward was going to try this again and I really didn't want to go through that again.

"Come on Bella," Alice was suddenly in front of me and had her hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully and waved goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you Bella," Carlisle said.

Alice pulled me out of the room. She picked me up in her arms and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"We'll take your car." I nodded and she put me down on my feet. She opened the passenger side for me and I looked at her questioningly. "Silly Bella," she giggled, "Your in no condition to drive." Surprisingly, I agreed with her, besides I was too caught up in my own thoughts about Edward. I got in the car and closed the door behind me and by the time I had closed my door Alice was next to me in the driver's seat starting up the car.

The drive to my house was generally quiet. When we pulled up in my driveway Alice took the key out of the ignition and looked over at me.

"Bella," she squeaked. I looked over at her. Her face seemed to be torn by the same emotions I was feeling. "Don't worry," she smiled. "Edward's okay."

I looked out the window. The sound of his name being said out loud hurt me. It ripped a hole through my chest almost as bad when he left me. He tried to physically hurt me yet it hurt way more emotionally.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Just try not to think about…him. This'll be a fun night, just like a sleepover."

* * *

_So… how was it? Tell me in your **review** ::hint hint::_

_I'll try to update as soon as I can. AND I'll try not leaving such "mean" cliffhangers. Personally I didn't think it was too mean…didn't you expect that to happen, I mean, it DOES say that he loses his memory in the summary::shrugs:: I guess you just didn't expect him to be such a meanie-bo-beanie about it! lol_


	5. Chapter 4

Sup my peeps! Wats crackin?! Lol. Just wanted to try that on for size…

Sorry it took so long to update. Yeah I know the suspense was killing you, I hate that feeling too. But in case your wondering yes I will update more often now because my spring break is starting in like TWO DAYS ("yay!!!" say snap, crackle, and pop. "lets party!") yea…but sadly…no. all the plans I had for spring break kinda spoiled on me. I was gonna go back to my old town and visit some old friends but most of them either have plans already or their spring break starts later. And then I was gonna go up to Massachusetts to spend the break up their with my cousins but their spring break begins later so that was a no. so now im kinda stuck home for ten days…hmm…maybe I'll have so much free time I'll finish the story cause trust me I'd rather work on my fanfic during break rather than hang out with my little sis and her stupid 5th grade self.

Okay as I promised here goes my recommendation for a good twilight fanfic: 'surprise' by love me some Edward. Love the story!! Oh and by the way love me some Edward, please update soon:) thanks to any of you guys who actually went and read 'after glow' by jaden ink. Her number of reviews have like TRIPLED! Im so proud. She's an awesome writer, isn't she. Oh and I love her story so much she based one of her new characters on me, angeline! (you know I had to brag bout that at least a little bit) if you haven't read it yet…well stop reading this crap and go read 'after glow'!!!

Oakey-dokey its this disclaimer time: hmm…lets see do I have anything cute to say…hmm…edward's cute…zaden sharp's cute…oh cam fisher from the clique series is cute with his blue and green eyes- soccer playing self…okay sorry bout that…hmm…lets just say this plain and simple shall we—I don't own twilight :(

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Jasper's point of view…

::sigh:: I cant believe this is happening. Hmm…I wonder what's up with Edward? He obvious doesn't remember us but why is he giving us those looks. He seems…confused.

"How are we going to hunt in the middle of the woods?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking about," I said. "This is your favorite place to hunt, you said it has the best mountain lions…"

Edward laughed. "Mountain lions? Why the hell would I want to hunt mountain lions? I want that little girl back at the house." He struggled in Emmett's grasp but couldn't break free. We had to hold him because earlier when we let him go he tried to run back.

We were all silent after he said that. Had he forgotten our way of life?

I smelled a scrumptious mountain lion just a couple of yards away. I stopped the others. "wait here," I told them just before I ran ahead.

The second I saw the creature and attacked it. I didn't put up much of a fight and since I'd just been hunting the other day I wasn't thirsty enough to drain it's blood myself. I snapped its neck and carried it over to Edward.

"Here you go" he looked up at me bewildered. I put the dead animal in front of him and backed away.

Edward's point of view…

What the fuck? They expect me to hunt off _that_. Hmph…they've got another thing coming— that's when I felt it, a burning felling in the back of my throat. I—wanted that animal. I slowly knelt down in front of it. I looked back up at the strangers. They were all staring at me and I could hear their thoughts clearly. It seemed as if feeding off of animals was what they did. no humans, just animals. The burning in the back of my throat became more prominent and before I knew it, the animal's blood was running down my throat. Oh the taste! So…fulfilling. I quickly drained the animal and looked up. The one whose name seems to be Jasper had a pile of mountain lions waiting for me. I eagerly jumped over to the pile and began my feast :)

Rosalie's point of view…

Edward better hurry his ass up. I've got…more important…stuff to do. ::sigh:: this sucks. Lets see, what should I do when I get home? Oh how about get some…um…errands done with Emmett. Hmm…I wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking…

Emmett's point of view…

Dammit! Edward better hurry up. I looked down at my watch, then up a Rosalie, then back down at my watch. I'm missing Oprah!!!

Rosalie's point of view…

Oh yeah! He definitely thinking what I'm thinking! That's so cute…and perverted at the same time. All guys do is think about sex. Oh well, _those_ guys cant _really_ get some. But Emmett…hmph…he _can_ get it. Ohh, maybe we could play good vamp/bad vamp…hehe…tonight'll be interesting…

Emmett's point of view…

Why the hell is Rose looking at me like that! I hope she not expecting to umm…get some errands done when we get home! I want to catch the end of Oprah! Oh and the new Dr. Phil is tonight!

Jasper's point of view…

O-kay…I'm getting the weirdest vibes coming off of Rosalie and Emmett! What the hell are they thinking about…

Edward's point of view…

Ahh…all done! I'm all full now. I stood up. The entire time I was feeding I was ignoring the thoughts of the others, but now their thoughts flooded my mind. What the hell?! This is one weird ass coven…

Jasper's point of view…

"You all done Edward?" I asked.

He nodded his head. He was calm now and I decided that it was time to go back now. I myself was beginning to miss my Alice.

"C'mon, guys." I began to run with the others behind me. Edward wasn't trying to run away anymore but Emmett ran behind him just in case. "Lets bring him back to Carlisle."

Emmett's point of view…

Yay! I'm coming Oprah!!!

* * *

Haha this chapter was kinda pointless, I know! But it was sooo fun write. this is probably one of the only times I'll switch pov's just to let you know. Lol. I was laughing so much when I wrote the whole Emmett and oprah thing. I just thought: hey! Wouldn't it funny if big strong Emmett watched all that crap::giggles::deep breaths::rolling on the floor laughing::gasping for air::climbing back up on my computer chair::

Okay im done…thanx to all who review. I love reviews. The more I get the more I really want to update soon and I'll be updating A LOT more now. So don't forget to review and to all my reviewers: thank you! I love you SOOO much guy! You're awesome! Everytime I get a review im like: awe! Someone out there is really reading my story…and they like it!!! Yay me!

-sasha


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola. Hope you like the last chapter, I was just like: okay we need something to lighten the whole killer mood I got here. AND just to let you know I wont be putting in a little sleepover with Bella and Alice were Alice like tries to give Bella a makeover, putting in one of those scenes is being lazy and I just says: 'I don't feel like writing some action right now…' Even though they're fun to read and all…but sadly…yea thats gonna be a no…im skipping that night between Bella and Alice completely._

_Okay so I know I said that I'd update A LOT more during my break but im just way to lazy to! So today I was just like: Kay…how bout I update my story today or my reviewers will kill me! So im bout to get started and im not really sure what im gonna put in the story but I'll just type what my fingers tell me to…_

_Disclaimer: okay I obviously don't own twilight or the characters of twilight cause if I did I'd update much faster cause the characters would be talking in my head but sadly no…Edward and Bella tell stephenie what to write…not me… (um, did that even make sense…oh well I does in my head…)_

* * *

…Chapter 5…Bella's Point of view…

I awoke to Alice staring right at me. I jumped up startled.

"Holy crap, Alice you scared me." I said. I was really hoping to wake to Edward. I looked around. Maybe he had come. But…no, he hadn't. it was just Alice and I in my room.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said in a quiet voice.

Last night had been extremely boring and depressing. We just sat around, very quiet. Alice looked out my window and tried to get a vision that didn't include Edward trying to kill me again. She didn't say anything so I guess her vision was still the same. I sat on my bed pretending to read, but I was actually thinking about Edward.

"Alice…" I looked over at her. She had moved back to the window. There was a silence so I decided to go on. "Anything change?" Alice squeezed her eyes shut, put her head down in her hands, and shook her head quickly.

I stood up and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Al—"

"No! Its not going to be okay Bella…this isn't right! Something's really wrong with Edward." And then she broke down in dry sobs. I pulled Alice into a comforting hug. I personally didn't think anything was going to be okay. I knew something was truly wrong with…him. But I had the slightest hope that we'd make it through this…we all would.

I tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I had to be strong for everyone.

I led Alice to my bed. I sat her down. "Okay…I'm going to have my…um…human minute and then well head to your house."

"but Bella…that's not the—best idea. Edward not ready for—"

"Alice…we're going to your house. I need to see Edward." I looked down at her.

She was quiet. Her eyes darted all over my room but never once looked at me. She probably didn't want me to see the doubt and sorrow in her eyes although I'd seen it all night. Alice looked backed up at me. "Um…I g-guess I'll call Carlisle and tell him to prepare for you to come."

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to bathroom. Charlie had gome fishing for the day so didn't need to explain anything to him. He was completely fine with Alice staying over like she used to. He liked having Alice around…more than having Edward alone with me. He just doesn't trust him…hmph…like _that's_ going to stop me.

When I was done in the bathroom I hopped down the stairs—without falling might I add—and skipped over to the kitchen, only to trip on the runner leading right into the kitchen but Alice had been in the kitchen waiting so she caught me.

Alice had a bright smile on her face.

I walked over to the cabinet to get bowl and the box of cereal. As I prepared my food I asked, "What are you all smiley about all of a sudden? Last time I saw you, you were in tears on my bed." I sat down and began eating my cereal.

"I talked to Carlisle…"Alice began. "Edward remembers!"

_Wow!_ When Alice finished saying that she got a face-full of milk and cereal …_opps_…

* * *

_…oh and if your wondering, no the story does NOT end here…that would be the worst fanfic in the history of fanfics! Okay so I got pretty distracted while I was writing this and its not even long! I actually hate this chapter. I've written prefaces longer than this, but I need to take a break…maybe go I'll for a nice long run. Im listening to fall out boy's new cd and I got up numerous times to dance on my computer chair. lol. And then right smack in the middle of the chapter I decided to knit…the weirdest thing is that I decided to knit this little fingerless grape purple glove and when I put the glove on it somehow gave me the inspiration to finish the chapter! I shall now call this my writing glove! Kay…so I'll update as soon as I finish this book im reading (im reading 'pretty little liars' by Sara Shepard. Its so scandal-icious… and don't worry im almost done!) oh! and dont forget to yell at me in your review for such a short chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6

_You know what I forgot bout by recommendation thingy for reading so here's three!:_

_-'I drew you' by dazzled by topaz_

_-'AU: Bella thirst' by edwardsonetruelove_

_- '__You__ Can Never Be Just Friends With A Boy' by __sK8tErGrL626_

…_And if you want me to take a look at some of your stories to be…recommended just leave it in a review!_

_Im SO sorry cause I know I promised that I'd update later on the other night and cause the last chapter sucked and it made everyone think the story was done. I know that last part in the last chapter confused a lot of people. Okay so you don't really know the whole thing. I meant to write more but I got lazy…sorry! Alice is happy because yes Edward remembers but no he doesn't remember everything. You'll find out in this chapter what he remembers…and I actually like this chapter! Its very…um…suspenseful! What do I mean, well read and find out!_

_Disclaimer- ::sigh:: you guys know the drill: I don't it, so don't ask…

* * *

_

…Chapter 6…

"Oh my god! Alice I'm so sorry!" I got up and walked over to the sink. I could feel a scarlet colored blush burning on my cheeks. I got a handful of paper towels and ran them over to Alice.

"It's okay…I was surprised too." She took the paper towels gratefully and wiped her face.

I took my bowl and put it in the sink. "I'm not really hungry anymore." I said. As I washed my bowl Alice looked at me impatiently.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't you want to go see him?" she said. I finished up and dried my hands. I couldn't believe it, Edward remembered. Now we could just go to the Cullen's house and we'd all laugh about what had happened yesterday. But…how could Edward just remember like that…

"Of course I want to see him," I began. "But…Edward remembers? How could he just all of a sudden remember?" even though I'd love to accept the fact that Edward remembers, I was skeptical.

"Well, actually," Alice said. "Edward remembers some of us."

"Huh?" how could he only remember some of us?

"Well, last night—after the hunting trip—well, Carlisle said that the animal blood must have triggered some kind of memories in his head. A few hours after they came back from the trip, he remembered Rosalie and Emmett and Jazz but he's yet to remember the rest of us."

"So, he doesn't remember me and you yet?" Alice shook her head. Ow, I was glad that he remembered some of us but aren't I the first one he'd want to remember…

"Um…lets go," I said. Maybe he'd remember me if he saw me again. Alice grabbed my hand and led me outside to my beat up truck. Somehow she had my car keys and she was getting in the drivers seat. I didn't bother arguing; I actually decided that I needed time to think this whole situation out.

When we were on the road, I thought about what I was thinking earlier, about the theory that I was the first person Edward would want to remember. He is my everything and I am his everything…or so he says. Would he lie to me? No he wouldn't…wait…he _has_ lied to me. He lied when he left me. He said he didn't want me and I believe him. He is a good liar. Maybe, maybe our whole relationship is joke to him, or maybe he was never really serious about us. Maybe he doesn't remember me because he doesn't _want_ to remember me…

My mind was racing with 'maybes' almost the entire way there. It would have been the entire way to the Cullen's house if I hadn't felt the truck swerve and I snapped out of my daze.

I looked at Alice. She was staring blankly into nothingness, which only meant one thing: she was having a vision. The car was slowly making its to other lane where cars were going in the opposite direction. We were face-to-face with a huge truck coming straight at us.

"Alice!" I yelled. I reached across to the driver side and grabbed the steering wheel.

At this point everything was in slow motion, the truck's horn was honking angrily at us, Alice was still in her vision, and I…I was debating whether or not to save us or not. If Edward didn't want to remember me, that meant he really didn't love me as much as he claimed, and if Edward didn't love me the way I thought he did, what was the point of living? But then I remembered Alice. I did not want Alice to be blamed for the death I brought upon myself and if I didn't have the right to hurt her in anyway—most likely emotionally—in my attempt to commit suicide. And what if Edward just needed a little bit more time to remember me, if he remembered me and I was dead he'd be devastated and he'd kill himself as well—that is only if he loved me though—and what kind of world is it without Edward walking on it?

I couldn't give up…for Edward. I made my choice too late though…

* * *

_Okay so yes, another super short chapter but im gonna go stretch my legs and get something to eat. I know, I know: im a bitch right? That was the meanest cliffhanger ever right? I know…hehe. But know worries I don't think they're gonna die…hmm, but then again im not sure if im gonna kill someone off in this story…maybe you should worry? Oh well it depends how I feel when I come back from break time_ :D 


	8. Chapter 7

_Im SO sorry! (Again) I really did want to write the next chapter but once I stretched and had a snack I got distracted on the computer, and when I got um…undistracted it was time for dinner and then I watched 'the hills have eyes 2' with my family (which was not scary at all. actually the other day I watched 'the number 23' and that scared me more! I definitely recommend it, I stayed up till 2:30 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep cause everything I saw in my room DID add up to 23. Really creepy!) And then when the movie finished I got distracted on the computer again…sorry…and then I was gonna do it yesterday morning but I went to the movies and saw 'blades of glory'. It was so effing hilarious! And so I began writing this yesterday but after the exciting part I didn't know what to writeso I finished it this morning._

_Recommended Reading: even though I thought I posted this story already im too lazy to look back so read: 'Surprise' by love me some Edward. It's an awesome story! Really funny too!_

_Thank you **glockbell** for pointing something out that I wasn't really thinking of when I wrote the last chapter. Alice cant die in a car crash! I was so caught up in the moment (I wasn't really planning for that to happen) and I was writing what I'd think if I were Bella and was in her current position. So here's my excuse: Bella was only thinking of Alice as…well, a being—not a supernatural being. She was so caught up in her own thoughts of worrying for Edward and if she really deserved to live that the fact that Alice would only be hurt emotionally (trust me, Alice would probably blame herself for the rest of eternity for killing her friend/brother's girlfriend) and not physically. But I changed that last paragraph in the last chapter if you want to read it over. It has been corrected and thanx again to **glockbell** for the constructive criticism that can be mean sometimes but its still is VERY helpful._

_Disclaimer: at this point in the story if you still have the slightest idea that I may own twilight then you are either not reading the authors notes or you're on crack…XD jkjk!

* * *

_

…Chapter 7…

Surprisingly the thoughts that flooded through my mind a moment ago only took a few milli-seconds to think. The truck was only a few feet away and I was almost sure this was the end but I decided to try.

The truck's horn still honked violently at us. I had a death grip on the steering wheel and I shut my eyes tightly. Alice was still in her vision. I turned the wheel with as much force as I could and when I opened my eyes the truck wasn't in front of us anymore. What I saw was much worse…

My truck was airborne and sideways. I let go of the steering wheel and as soon as I did I flew back to my side of the truck and my head hit the window. I shut my eyes once more, too terrified to actually see what was about to happen. The car hit the ground… upside down and I felt my head hit the ceiling—well now we could consider it the ground—of the truck. I didn't open my eyes; I could very well imagine what was going on.

"Bella!" I heard a frightened yet songlike voice yell out in terror.

I felt the truck skidding, still upside down. And then we hit something and I felt the truck do a couple of flips and the car finally halted to a stop. I could smell the blood, _my_ blood and a wave of unconsciousness hit me…

"Ow," I groaned out in pain. I could hear Alice dry sobbing next to me.

"Alice, get me my bag," I heard a familiar voice say softly. Carlisle. "Bella, honey, are you awake?" Carlisle asked. I tried to find my voice again but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and once I did my head began throbbing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Carlisle said. Alice came back with Carlisle 's medical bag and Carlisle began searching through it and he pulled out some…medical-ish things.

He poked my right arm. I yelped in pain. "Um, Bella, you've got a really bad scar on your arm, so I'm going to need to stitch you up. This is going to hurt but well…let me give you something for the pain." He searched in his bag and pulled out a needle. He squirted it to let the air out and stuck it in arm with the scar. I squeezed my eyes tight and a tear escaped.

"That should do it," Carlisle said while putting the needle down and picking up the needle and string. I looked around. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were gone, but I could hear them outside. I could hear a set of loud vicious growl coming from were they probably were. Esme was just leaving the room but Alice stood my side, obviously struggling with all the blood. I remembered that she hadn't gone hunting in a while.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is my entire fault, me and my stupid visions. Crap, when Edward remembers he's going to kill me. Bella I'm really, really sor—"

"Its okay Alice. Its not your fault, I acted too slow." I interrupted. "Um…Alice," I looked at her, now holding her breath as Carlisle sewed up my arm. "You can leave if you want…"

She shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She just nodded her head. Carlisle finished up pretty quickly and began packing up. I lifted myself up only to get all dizzy. I moaned while putting my head in my hands. I had been on the never used dining room table. I felt delicately strong arms around me and I was being walked over to the living room couch. For a second I thought that it could be…him but I couldn't be. I looked up to see Alice sitting me on the couch.

"Alice…we need to tell Bella." Carlisle said from the other room.

Alice looked up at me and said, "Um, I'll tell her Carlisle." What was going on? Alice turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but nothing come out. In stead she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"Just watch this," she said. I did as I was told and turned toward the TV.

_Today in the small town of Forks, Washington there was a huge accident leaving two fellow citizens dead. _A picture of Alice and I filled the screen. _All we know so far is that their car skidded and flipped into the forest. Their bodies were found at the scene of the accident. _A video of Charlie crying and talking about me went on and I couldn't watch. I grabbed the remote from Alice's hand and turned the TV off.

"I'm dead!" I yelled.

Alice put her arm around me. "I didn't have a choice Bella. We can't have them getting suspicious. So I…went a little crazy with the evidence…"

"What about Charlie? Alice, did you see him? He's devastated."

"Bella…you were going to have to fake your death eventually remember? He's going to be okay Bella. But, well…your living with us from now on."

Great, when I do get to fake my death, I wasn't ready and I'm just living with the Cullen's and to make it worse the only real reason I want to live here doesn't remember me…awesome, just awesome. But it'll be fun, I mean I do love this family and I already feel like part of it. And maybe if I'm living here Edward will remember me faster.

"Edward doesn't remember does he," I said. Alice shook her head and said, "Emmett and Rose had to take Jasper and Edward out. They'll come back later tonight though, when Jasper and Edward are ready."

"Um, Alice," I began. "What was your vision?" Alice looked unhappy that I had asked.

"Well, it was kind of interrupted. But it was of you. It was a little fuzzy but I did see you in the forest. You were tied up…and crying and there was someone in front of you. He called you…Isabella. But the vision went away and I saw the accident, a-a little too late actually."

"Its okay Alice. I really isn't your fault." I comforted her. I suddenly felt extremely tired, like all the events of the past few days were wearing me down. I yawned.

Alice giggled. "You should get some sleep," Alice said. "It's the last door on the left upstairs."

I groggily got up off the couch and balanced myself so I wouldn't fall from my lightheadedness. I slowly went up the stairs so I wouldn't fall and a jolt of fear ran through my body when I saw where my room was. It was the room right next to…_his_. But I shook any bad ideas that were forming in my mind away and dragged my feet over to the bed. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep but not before I heard a soft laugh coming from the corner of my room…

* * *

_dun dun dun!!! Oh now that's interesting…sorry bout the cliffie I just needed some action coming back to the story! This chapter is short but its longer that the other chapters. Im not sure if I'll update today cause my sister needs the computer to type up a project and im going to hang out at the library and tomorrow I need to do a Spanish project cause im going back to ::sobs:: school on Wednesday. Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review…please_ ; ) 


	9. Chapter 8

_WEEE!! Its Friday! And I don't have to babysit (consider yourself lucky) because the two little kids I babysit's hot older brother is sick so he wont be going anywhere anytime soon so yea…I decided to update:) hmm…right now…at this point in the story im not really sure what im gonna do. i thought about beginning this chapter with the preface cause that would work (and I'd update faster cause that's the exciting part) but I decided that im not really ready for that just yet but it will be coming fairly soon, so get ready for that. _

_My recommended reading: another one by jaden ink: 'obscured twilight'. Its really interesting. And also thanks to jaden ink for the great and extremely fast beta read! You're so awesome! (dont forget if you want me to recommend your story because you're feeling down cause you want more reviews just leave the story name in a review or pm and I'll take a look at it and I'll definitely recommend it! and don't worry about paying me back or returning the offer, I do it out of the goodness of my heart! Gosh im so nice…) _

_Disclaimer: me no own twilight. :(

* * *

_

…Chapter 9…

Dreaming…its not fun but sometimes it tells us something, warns us of dangers and gives your subconscious sometime to tell us things.

But not this dream. This dream just plain scared the crap out of me. Maybe, maybe it had some kind of meaning, but one that wasn't clear to me at the moment…

_It was completely dark, pitch black. I could not even see my own feet when I looked down. Was there even a floor? It was black as far as the eye could see. I spun around in the spot I was standing in. I was alone and I couldn't seem to move from the spot I was in. Not because I was scared or anything…I just couldn't move. _

_"Hello?" I called out. Silence. All I heard was my own echo._

_"I-Is anyone here?" More silence._

_Then I heard a whooshing sound. Like someone ran by._

_"Hel—"_

_"I'm going to kill you, you know." Holy crap. Someone was here and they didn't sound very nice. Their voice…if seemed so familiar and yet so foreign._

_"What do you mean your gonna kill me? Who are you?" all I got in reply was the stranger's heavy breathing. I was getting annoyed with this little game. All I wanted to do was get out of this place…wherever this place was. "For god's sake, show yourself already!!" _

_Then I heard another whooshing sound and suddenly felt someone behind me. "I'm right here," The stranger said. I could now tell it was a man. He put his face in the crook of my neck and deeply inhaled. "You smell lovely," he added. His cool breath against my neck sent a shiver down my spine._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked. The man froze and lifted his face from my neck. I couldn't see his face, for it was still pitch black but I could feel him, feel the coolness radiate off his skin. He was a vampire, no doubt about that; but that didn't come as a surprise. And neither did the fact that he wanted to kill me, it seemed as if that is what just about everybody wanted these days. _

_"I want your body to lay frail in my arms as I drain you of that precious liquid flowing inside you—" he stopped when suddenly a light burst through the dark place we were in. But I didn't care about my surroundings; all I cared about was seeing the strangers face. Then my eyes came in contact with that all too familiar face that filled me with fear… _

I woke up screaming. A cold sweat covered my skin and I was hyperventilating and my heart was going at a rate that definitely wasn't good for my health.

My new room was bright. I turned to look for a clock. When I found one, the time read 12:34pm. I gasped. I hadn't slept in this late in a long time.

I sat in my bed, expecting Alice to come running in asking what I screamed about…but she never came. No one came.

I decided to assume they were busy and figured that I'd just had a bad dream and that I'd be okay, just was true. But it was times like this that I missed Edward—the old Edward, _my_ Edward. The one who would be here in a milli-second if he had heard me scream. He would take me into his arms as I'd crying into his shoulders, not once asking what had happened, until I slowly drifted back to sleep.

But Edward—_my_ Edward wasn't here.

A knot formed in my throat and I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes. But I just got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water, silently begging the tears not to come. I couldn't cry—I wanted to but I just couldn't. I had to be strong for Edward, for Alice, for myself…for everyone.

When I was done, I dried my face and walked out of the bathroom and back onto my bed. I really wanted a shower but I didn't have my stuff and—and then I saw a bag in the corner of the room by the door with a piece of paper on it. I walked over to it and read the note on top of the bag. It read:

_I figured you'd need this stuff when you wake up. You wouldn't believe what happened last night. Come down when you're ready._

- _Alice_

I opened the bag. It was a few pairs of jeans and sweats and some t-shirts and such. I grabbed the first thing I saw and found some toiletries and even a bottle of my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Alice had out done herself.

I headed for the bathroom, relieved to get a much needed shower. The scent of my favorite shampoo helped me to forget my worries and that creepy dream. I thought about the note Alice left with my bag of stuff. "_You wouldn't believe what happened last night". _Hmm…what could that mean? I pushed all thoughts out of my head as I dressed and combed through my wet hair. I walked over to the bag and found some gel. I didn't feel like dying my hair so I just squirted some gel in my hand and shook it through my wet hair. I found some socks and shoes and I slipped them on.

I walked over the mirror. I didn't look too bad. I had a simple white button down shirt—glad to see it was long sleeved so it covered the ugly, stitched up scar running down my arm—and a pair of jeans on. The long sleep I had seemed to be good for me because the bags under my eyes were gone and the bump on my head, that Carlisle never brought up but I knew it was there, was gone—hold on…gone? Head bumps just didn't disappear overnight. Shouldn't it at least be swollen?

I spun around and looked at the clock again. It was a little after one by now but I was more interested in the day of the week in the corner of the clock's display. The car crash had been on Sunday and the display said it was Tuesday. I had slept for like, a day and a half. Wow. No wonder I wasn't as achy as I thought I should have been; I'd been resting in bed for over a day.

I heard a low mumbling of voices in the other room that broke me out of my astonishing daze. I tiptoed out of the room and followed the voices down the hall to Carlisle's study. I didn't go in, I just put my ear against the door and listened, even though I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop.

"…Yeah he has been acting funny lately." I heard a voice I recognized to be Emmett's say.

"But he remembers us so who cares. At least he's better." Rosalie said.

Carlisle began to say, "yes, but—" but he stopped. "um…Bella, you can come in…unless you'd rather listen outside the door."

The door opened and I saw Alice and the rest of the family—except for Edward—in the study. I blushed profoundly.

"Come on in, Bella." Alice said with a huge, over exaggerated grin on her face.

"Um, Alice. I stood there long enough to know there's something wrong so you can cut the act." I managed to say this sweetly, exactly how I meant it to sound. Alice's grin fell and worried look replaced it. There was fear in her eyes.

"Sooo…" I said. "What have I missed lately?" I sat on the floor cross-legged. I didn't fell uncomfortable at all around the Cullen. I felt like part of the family already.

"Well—" Alice began but Carlisle cut her off. "Let me tell her, Alice." He said.

"Well the good news is that Edward remembers…all of us, I think, I'm not sure if he remembers you yet." He said.

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"Well, he has been acting extremely…well, not himself. He claims he remembers us though and I believe him but still…he's acting odd…" Carlisle's voice drifted off.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in his room." Alice said.

With that, I got up and left without saying another word. I headed down the hall and surprisingly, the others weren't trying to stop me. I stopped at the end of the hall, right in front of Edward's bedroom door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer I opened the door. Edward was sitting on his couch staring at his feet. He looked up and a grin plastered across his face.

"Bella…" he breathed.

He got up and glided across the room towards me. He took me in his arms. I stared up at his face for a couple of seconds. The smile on his face was breathtaking, no doubt about that, but it seemed forced. It wasn't the perfect, easygoing, crooked smile I knew and loved. I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous for no apparent reason. He took my face in his hand and pursed his lips, studying my face for what seemed like forever.

He finally unpursed his lips. "I've…missed you," he said. "I love you," he said. His voice had cracked on the "love" part. Before I could really comprehend what he had just said he kissed me, but it wasn't like our other kisses. His lips crushed against mine in a sloppy manner. I froze. This couldn't be _my_ Edward...

* * *

_THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!!_ _Sorry had to put that in caps cause last time I did this I put in my authors note that it wasn't the end but I still got reviews and pm's asking me if the story was finished. Gosh! Don't you people read authors notes. _

_This chapter was really easy to write actually. The words are practically flowing from my hands. I hoped you like this chapter, I'd keep writing but I'm gonna take a break to finish 'prom nights from hell' (which is amazing by the way although the stories are SO short. Im on the last one: Stephanie's, which is the best by far and I've just started. Hmm…have any of you guys snagged yourself a copy of prom nights from hell'. If you have tell me what you think of the ending of meg cabot's 'the exterminator's daughter' cause I kinda hated it, but my friend liked it. It was all like: "Ohh…Dracula can wait…" and I was like: WTF! That's it! she kills the vampire that really didn't seem that bad (only to get to Dracula might I add), gets the guy she loves, and then Dracula can wait! Hello! What do you mean Dracula can wait! ugh!). im writing the next chapter now but it wont be posted till tomorrow or maybe Sunday…but I'll try to post it this weekend definitely:P don't forget to leave a review for me!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Woohoo! Im updating. Stupid fanfiction is acting like a retart but I found a solution…or should I say Edward did :) if anybody's having trouble with uploading their new chapter read 'Edward's uploading solution' eek! It helps so much. I haven't finished 'prom nights from hell' yet cause I tried finishing it last night but I just couldn't. I stayed up late trying to finish it and then I started get really tired but I couldn't put it down cause there's no chapters in steph's story so I felt like I couldn't put it down till the end. Eventually I forced myself to stop and go to sleep and now I just don't feel like reading but I'll finish tonight definitely! Hmm…I don't have much to say here…_

_Disclaimer: come on people. You know I don't own it…

* * *

_

…Chapter 9…

"Aww…how sweet…" I heard Alice say behind me. I pulled away from Edward and looked behind me. Alice and Rosalie stood at the doorway. Alice looked like she just finished reading 'The Notebook', Rosalie... Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Ew…" she said, "Gag me." I scowled at her and looked back up at Edward, who was giving Rosalie a death glare. "Sorry," she said when she saw Edward. "I'll go now."

Alice stayed in her place, watching Edward and I. Edward was studying my face again and I was sure I looked a little weird. I swallowed again, scared out of my wits. Edward was giving me a look he'd never gave me before. Where was _my_ Edward? A tear escaped from my eye and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

He let go of my face and walked back to the couch. I looked behind me at Alice, who had a happy face on. A walked over to her and pulled her out of the room with me.

"What's up Bella? Don't you want to talk to Edward or something?" she asked as I pulled her next-door to my room.

"What wrong with him?" I asked as we sat on my bed.

"Well, he was acting really strange before you woke up, really quiet and to himself. But he's himself now—"

I cut her off. "Yeah, well, you weren't the one who kissed him. He's…not the same." I said. My eyes darted all over the room so Alice wouldn't see how worried I was.

"Well," Alice began. "He's just starting to remember you now. I guess it'll just take some time." She stood and began walking out. "Talk to him," she said. "You'll see the old Edward soon enough." And she left leaving me sitting on my bed.

Maybe that was it. Maybe I just needed to give Edward some time. But that kiss…it wasn't Edward. Well obviously, physically it was him. He was standing right there…but it didn't seem like he was all there. _He_ wasn't there.

I sat on my bed staring at feet. Without thinking, I got up and walked over to Edward's room. His door was still open. I stood at the doorway, watching him. He was sitting on his couch listening to a CD. When he saw me at the doorway he nodded his head and said, "Sup." _Sup?_ Edward didn't say 'sup'. I stared him down suspiciously. He took his headphones off as I stared at him. "I mean," he stuttered. "Hey…Bella."

I walked into his room. He watched me this time, watching every move. I half expected him to stand up and snake his arms around my waist, but he remained seated on the couch. I walked over to his window and looked out into the comforting, never-ending forest. I heard him get up and he was by my side in a second.

"Um, you want to like…watch a movie or something?" he asked. I looked at him as if he had asked me if I wanted to jump off the Eiffel tower parachute-less. That didn't sound like Edward either.

"Not really," I said. I tried to remember things I should do to get my Edward back. I had to show him something that will trigger the old Edward. My stomach grumbled. I should have expected that, I hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Edward looked at me confused.

"I should get something to eat." I said. Edward didn't react at all; he just went back to staring out the window. I huffed and turned around and stormed out of his room. Obviously he wasn't going to help me. I walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. No one was around and I really didn't want to know what he or she was doing. I managed to find some bread and peanut butter so I made myself sandwich. While I ate it I looked down at my feet, trying to find a solution to Edward's behavior.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me say. By this time I had finished my sandwich and I was just plain staring at my feet thinking. I turned to see—Jasper. I was hoping I'd be Edward—my Edward. But I needed a friendly face, so Jasper was definitely welcome.

"I-I…don't know." I didn't bother lying and saying that I was fine; he knew something was bothering me.

"Confused?" he asked. I nodded my head. Jasper cautiously stepped closer to me, but kept some distance between us. "Why?" he asked.

"Does Edward seem…I don't know, all there to you?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Well, when he's just around us he seems to remember and feel pretty comfortable. But when he's around you…" his voice drifted off.

"What?" I pressed.

"Well," he began. "He seemed worried…and on edge…" he cleared his throat and continued, "when he kissed you." He said looking down like he was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just kind of happened. But when you were talking to him earlier…he was really anxious. And when you left—a second there—he loved you…and missed you. I got a lot of familiar feelings off of him, the kind I got before…you know."

And that was the end of the conversation, I knew it. Jasper left and I was left there to think about what he had just said. Edward fully remembered the others and he claimed he remembered me but there was something weird about him. I remembered the conversation the others where having in Carlisle's study. They all saw it—the tension coming off Edward. And then I remembered what Jasper had said last. About me leaving and Edward remembering—_my_ Edward had come back.

Once I had realized this I jumped from my spot in the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs. Was it possible? I burst through his open door. He was exactly where I had left him, looking out the window. He didn't even flinch when I came in.

"Edward," I panted. "I—"

Edward interrupted me. "Do you want go for a walk?" he said this without even turning around.

Wow. That caught me off-guard. "I—um, sure. Why not." He turned around. He smiled, it wasn't the smile I loved but I guess I could get used to this one. _(I was so tempted to end here but I new guys would kill me. but you have to admit that WOULD be a perfect last line.) _

"Well, then. Lets go." He said.

I hesitated. "Um, I'm going get a jacket and then we can go." He turned back to the window.

"I'll wait for you here." He said.

I turned to leave when Edward grabbed my hand and spun me back around. He kissed me. This…was _our_ kiss, the one that didn't scare the crap out of me, the one I loved. I didn't hold back and neither did he. His hands wrapped around my waist and my hands knotted in his hair. _My_ Edward was here. He suddenly jerked away and replaced our passionate kiss with a loving hug. I was stunned when he suddenly started quietly dry sobbing into my shoulder.

"I love you," he sobbed. _(just to let you know I'm crying right now. This is really sad to write.) _

"Shh…" I comforted. "What's wrong Edward?" I pulled him away and looked into his face. It was torn from the million emotions he was probably feeling; my face was probably similar.

He said one word and one word only…

"Run".

He turned back to the window and looked out into the forest for a long time. I didn't understand so I just stood there…like an idiot. What had just happened? Edward finally turned around. He was smiling and I stared at him questioningly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. This…wasn't my Edward.

"I-um, yeah I'm just going to get my jacket."

"I thought you got it already." He said.

I shook my head and sped walked out of the room. I walked into my room and over to the bag of clothes Alice put together for me. I found a jacket and slipped it on. Edward stood under my doorway waiting for me.

"You ready now?" he asked once I'd put the jacket on. I was scared out of my mind, no doubt, but I went anyway. Edward was all I had now that I was 'dead'. Even though I really didn't know what went on a couple of moments ago, I went and tried not to think about my Edward's last word: run. What could that mean?

I nodded my head and he extended his hand, mines for the taking, and I took it. We held hands as we walked down the stairs and out the doors. I looked behind me towards my now new home. I could have sworn I saw Jasper at the window with a worried look on his face before the shutter had moved back in place but I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me—or was it my subconscious telling me something.

As we walked into the woods, hand in hand, my mind drifted to the terrifying dream I had that night. Was it a warning or just my mind telling me that I was overstressing?

We walked in silence, which was odd. Edward always had something to say but he said nothing. He didn't even ask me what I was thinking. He stared straight ahead obviously thinking hard about something hard also.

My mind went through the events of the past few days. Had it only been a few days? Wow.

My mind went through all the dreadful events in one flashback. I remembered all the advice and all the worries everyone had given me in the past few days…

_…"Bella…he's unconscious at the moment. We have no idea what happened. Not even Alice can figure out what mess he got himself into."… _

_…"He's going to be alright Bella. He's healing and he should wake up soon."… _

_… "I just…" she hesitated and took a deep breathe that even I could hear. "I feel like something really bad is going to happen."… _

_…"Edward? What—" _

_"Who the hell are you?"… _

_…"Edward, please," I looked up at him. He looked down at me. "Please…please stop playing around. I'm being serious here—" _

_"And so am I." he replied with no hint humor in his voice. … _

_…"Stop it, Edward!! You're scaring Bella!!" Alice's usually soft, songlike voice was now filled with threat and hatred. … _

_…"Carlisle…I thought you said he was going to be f-fine." _

_"Well, Bella, I thought he was going to be fine…" … _

_…"No! Its not going to be okay Bella…this isn't right! Something's really wrong with Edward." And then she broke down in dry sobs. I pulled Alice into a comforting hug. I personally didn't think anything was going to be okay. I knew something was truly wrong with…him. But I had the slightest hope that we'd make it through this…we all would. _

_I tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I had to be strong for everyone. … _

_…"What are you all smiley about all of a sudden? Last time I saw you, you were in tears on my bed." I sat down and began eating my cereal. _

_"I talked to Carlisle…"Alice began. "Edward remembers!" … _

_…"Well, actually," Alice said. "Edward remembers some of us." _

_"Huh?" how could he only remember some of us? _

_"Well, last night—after the hunting trip—well, Carlisle said that the animal blood must have triggered some kind of memories in his head. A few hours after they came back from the trip, he remembered Rosalie and Emmett and Jazz but he's yet to remember the rest of us." _

_"So, he doesn't remember me and you yet?" Alice shook her head. Ow, I was glad that he remembered some of us but aren't I the first one he'd want to remember… _

_…"Well, actually," Alice said. "Edward remembers some of us." _

_"Huh?" how could he only remember some of us? _

_"Well, last night—after the hunting trip—well, Carlisle said that the animal blood must have triggered some kind of memories in his head. A few hours after they came back from the trip, he remembered Rosalie and Emmett and Jazz but he's yet to remember the rest of us." _

_"So, he doesn't remember me and you yet?" Alice shook her head. Ow, I was glad that he remembered some of us but aren't I the first one he'd want to remember… _

_…"Alice!" I yelled. I reached across to the driver side and grabbed the steering wheel. _

_At this point everything was in slow motion, the truck's horn was honking angrily at us, Alice was still in her vision, and I…I was debating whether or not to save us or not. If Edward didn't want to remember me, that meant he really didn't love me as much as he claimed, and if Edward didn't love me the way I thought he did, what was the point of living? But then I remembered Alice. I did not want Alice to be blamed for the death I brought upon myself and I didn't have the right to hurt her in anyway—most likely emotionally—in my attempt to commit suicide. And what if Edward just needed a little bit more time to remember me, if he remembered me and I was dead he'd be devastated and he'd kill himself as well—that is only if he loved me though—and what kind of world is it without Edward walking on it? _

_I couldn't give up…for Edward. I made my choice too late though… _

_… When I opened my eyes the truck wasn't in front of us anymore. What I saw was much worse… _

_My truck was airborne and sideways. I let go of the steering wheel and as soon as I did I flew back to my side of the truck and my head hit the window. I shut my eyes once more, too terrified to actually see what was about to happen. The car hit the ground… upside down and I felt my head hit the ceiling—well now we could consider it the ground—of the truck. I didn't open my eyes; I could very well imagine what was going on. _

_"Bella!" I heard a frightened yet songlike voice yell out in terror. _

_I felt the truck skidding, still upside down. And then we hit something and I felt the truck do a couple of flips and the car finally halted to a stop. I could smell the blood, my blood and a wave of unconsciousness hit me… _

_…"Just watch this," she said. I did as I was told and turned toward the TV. _

_Today in the small town of Forks, Washington there was a huge accident leaving two fellow citizens dead. A picture of Alice and I filled the screen. All we know so far is that their car skidded and flipped into the forest. Their bodies were found at the scene of the accident. A video of Charlie crying and talking about me went on and I couldn't watch. I grabbed the remote from Alice's hand and turned the TV off. _

_"I'm dead!" I yelled. … _

_…"Well, it was kind of interrupted. But it was of you. It was a little fuzzy but I did see you in the forest. You were tied up…and crying and there was someone in front of you. He called you…Isabella. But the vision went away and I saw the accident, a-a little too late actually." … _

_…I groggily got up off the couch and balanced myself so I wouldn't fall from my lightheadedness. I slowly went up the stairs so I wouldn't fall and a jolt of fear ran through my body when I saw where my room was. It was the room right next to…his. But I shook any bad ideas that were forming in my mind away and dragged my feet over to the bed. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep but not before I heard a soft laugh coming from the corner of my room… _

_…"I want your body to lay frail in my arms as I drain you of that precious liquid flowing inside you—" he stopped when suddenly a light burst through the dark place we were in. But I didn't care about my surroundings; all I cared about was seeing the strangers face. Then my eyes came in contact with that all too familiar face that filled me with fear… _

_… But it was times like this that I missed Edward—the old Edward, my Edward. The one who would be here in a milli-second if he had heard me scream. He would take me into his arms as I'd crying into his shoulders, not once asking what had happened, until I slowly drifted back to sleep. _

_But Edward—my Edward wasn't here. … _

_…"Well—" Alice began but Carlisle cut her off. "Let me tell her, Alice." He said. _

_"Well the good news is that Edward remembers…all of us, I think, I'm not sure if he remembers you yet." He said. _

_"And the bad news?" I asked. _

_"Well, he has been acting extremely…well, not himself. He claims he remembers us though and I believe him but still…he's acting odd…" Carlisle's voice drifted off. … _

_…"Bella…" he breathed. _

_He got up and glided across the room towards me. He took me in his arms. I stared up at his face for a couple of seconds. The smile on his face was breathtaking, no doubt about that, but it seemed forced. It wasn't the perfect, easygoing, crooked smile I knew and loved. I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous for no apparent reason. He took my face in his hands and pursed his lips, studying my face for what seemed like forever. _

_He finally unpursed his lips. "I've…missed you," he said. "I love you," he said. His voice had cracked on the "love" part. Before I could really comprehend what he had just said he kissed me, but it wasn't like our other kisses. His lips crushed against mine in a sloppy manner. I froze. This couldn't be my Edward. … _

_…"What's up Bella? Don't you want to talk to Edward or something?" she asked as I pulled her next-door to my room. _

_"What wrong with him?" I asked as we sat on my bed. _

_"Well, he was acting really strange before you woke up, really quiet and to himself. But he's himself now—" _

_I cut her off. "Yeah, well, you weren't the one who kissed him. He's…not the same." I said. My eyes darted all over the room so Alice wouldn't see how worried I was. _

_"Well," Alice began. "He's just starting to remember you now. I guess it'll just take some time." She stood and began walking out. "Talk to him," she said. "You'll see the old Edward soon enough."… _

_… Without thinking, I got up and walked over to Edward's room. His door was still open. I stood at the doorway, watching him. He was sitting on his couch listening to a CD. When he saw me at the doorway he nodded his head and said, "sup." Sup? Edward didn't say 'sup'. I stared him down suspiciously. He took his headphones off as I stared at him. "I mean," he stuttered. "Hey…Bella."… _

_…"Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me say. By this time I had finished my sandwich and I was just plain staring at my feet thinking. I turned to see—Jasper. I was hoping I'd be Edward—my Edward. But I needed a friendly face, so Jasper was definitely welcome. _

_"I-I…don't know." I didn't bother lying and saying that I was fine; he knew something was bothering me. _

_"Confused?" he asked. I nodded my head. Jasper cautiously stepped closer to me, but kept some distance between us. "Why?" he asked. _

_"Does Edward seem…I don't know, all there to you?" I asked. _

_He thought about it. "Well, when he's just around us he seems to remember and feel pretty comfortable. But when he's around you…" his voice drifted off. _

_"What?" I pressed. _

_"Well," he began. "He seemed worried…and on edge…" he cleared his throat and continued, "when he kissed you." he said looking down like he was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just kind of happened. But when you were talking to him earlier…he was really anxious. And when you left—a second there—he loved you…and missed you. I got a lot of familiar feelings off of him, the kind I got before…you know."… _

_… I turned to leave when Edward grabbed my hand and spun me back around. He kissed me. This…was our kiss, the one that didn't scare the crap out of me, the one I loved. I didn't hold back and neither did he. His hands wrapped around my waist and my hands knotted in his hair. My Edward was here. He suddenly jerked away and replaced our passionate kiss with a loving hug. I was stunned when he suddenly started quietly dry sobbing into my shoulder. _

_"I love you," he sobbed. _

_"Shh…" I comforted. "What's wrong Edward?" I pulled him away and looked into his face. It was torn from the million emotions he was probably feeling; my face was probably similar. _

_He said one word and one word only… _

_"Run". … _

_… I looked behind me towards my now new home. I could have sworn I saw Jasper at the window with a worried look on his face before the shutter had moved back in place but I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me—or was it my subconscious telling me something. … _

And now I was here, walking with Edward in the woods. So much had happened in the last few days.

Edward let go of my hand and stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped also and looked at him. He walked over to a tree stump and leaned over to tie his shoelace. I looked back ahead of me and sighed.

Then I heard a rustling of crunchy leaves and felt a hard impact against my head. Something had hit me…hard. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_Why oh why did Edward stop and tie his shoe?! Now Bella is in uber-danger. Oh well…isn't she always... ::evil laughter:D _

_::yawn:: this chapter took me all day to write…yes yes, A cliffie, but whatever. All my chapters end in a cliffie. Sorry! _

_I know you want to kill me because most of the chapter is flashbacks :( but its important. read them cause the next chapter WILL begin with the preface (so you'll find out who the killer is!) and the entire story has little hints every here and there and once you know who the killer is you'll laugh at the hints and wonder why you didn't think of the person cause it'll seem so obvious! I told my friend Agnes in the very beginning when I first started the story who it was and she started reading my fanfic and she laughs when she reads the hints I leave. Hmm…can any of YOU guys guess? I think this chapter kind of spoils it but whatever you'll find out when I update! _

_Don't forget to review! Wow this is my first super long chapter…hope you likey…_


	11. Not an UpdateBut Read Anyways

Sup. Im really sorry bout not updating! Im grounded! Cell phone bill was high blah blah blah. So yea I cant update cause my mom took away my cell phone, the internet on my computer, and I cant talk to my best friend till I cough up the dough! It really sucks but it giving me some time to work on chapter 10 (which ive been writing and rewriting over and over again! So far im on the 5th time!) I really sorry and as soon as I get the internet back on my computer (or my mom leaves for a couple of hours and I plug it back in myself) I'll update. Thanx for reading everyone! I know the suspense is killing you but just deal with it for a couple more days!

-TwilightsVampyre (sasha :D)


	12. Chapter 10

_Yay! No more punishment! I knew my mom would cave, she always does and I don't have to pay anymore. I'm so sorry for the wait…anyways…Ah! Finally the chapter I've been dying to get to. Hmm…its actually really hard to write…and I thought I'd be easy! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! _

_IMPORTANT!!! READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!!! I think I should clear something up before I get started…_

_-Edward was not having a whole mr.hyde/dr.jekyll moment, he doesn't not have a multiple personality disorder, he is not being controlled by anyone, and he is not stuck in his body with someone else. Edward simply doesn't remember. You know like when you get into a bad accident and you lose your memory (I cant think of the word for it right now) and he's trying to get over it. It takes time to remember people and things you loved and Edward is slowly remembering things. He remembers his family and his way of life but he just cant seem to remember Bella (but he knows she's delicious smelling :D). _

_-When bella woke up and it seemed like Edward remembered Bella…well he's faking it. No one's making him fake it, cause no one really knows what going on in that head of his. _

_-And then the part where Edward said: run. The old Edward was trying to break free of his little trance but could only make an appearance for a couple of moments. He warned Bella cause yes he knows whats going on (remember his final words before he went unconscious…) the old Edward really is trying to break free but he cant seem to fully. But he will eventually (meaning soon)! But of course I promised you that there would be an action-ey scene and Edward would have to save Bella. But first they have to make Edward remember who he's saving! Which is this chapter by the way. _

_-and finally yes this story will have a happy ending! Sad endings are meaningful and all but this isnt a very meaningful story. The only lesson taught here is that love conquers all…even when the love of your life doesn't remember you! the only thing that gets me really upset is that my story is ending in the next one or two chapters or so, and then I'll just have my three shot to finish (which is really pathetic by the way. I haven't updated that story in a LONG time cause I got so wrapped up in this story and that fanfic is just one chapter of new moon in Edwards pov) and then I'll have nothing to work at until the idea fairy gives me a visit! Hmm…any ideas? _

_okay so I know a lot of you guys guessed who the killer was in your reviews for the last chapter (which I expected. That chapter kind of gave it away…) and most of you guessed it right. I actually replied to almost all the reviews the reviews that guessed the killer telling you if you were right or wrong, so some of you guys already know who it is! Consider it your treat for guessing right! Then others gave funny guesses like mike or Alice, there wrong but totally funny. I appreciate all the support you guys give me and wow, 90 reviews! I never thought it possible! Thanx so much. You guys made my day—no wait…you guys just made my life!_

_Diclaimer/hint!!: I'll give you one last hint before you read on. I gave this hint earlier on in the story but I'll give it one last time: Bella killer doesn't 'know' her. (well…im sure the half of you that didn't know now know) I do not own twilight.

* * *

_

…Chapter 10…

I awoke somewhere in the woods. I wasn't quite sure where though; I just knew it was the woods. The grass was wet and a heavy fog drifted on the forest ground. It was dark…and quiet. I had been lying unconscious on the ground and my head ached with pain and lightheadedness. I slowly sat up.

That's when I heard a soft, dark laugh come from behind me. My head spun around to see whom it was but there was no one. I turned my head back forward and my heart skipped a beat when I saw what stood before me. There he was…my killer, standing in front of me like nothing has happened.

I tried to get up, to run away from the monster in front of me. But I couldn't. I tried standing up but I could not even do that, I was too weak and defenseless. I just hung my head in shame. Tears were now streaming down my face. There was no stopping the tears that I forcedly held in all these past days from coming down my face. I went to wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand when I made I discovery. Tears were not the only things on my face—there was blood there too.

"Do you truly think that crying will help, Isabella?" my killer asked.

I shook my head slowly and looked up into the pitch black eyes of my killer. Of course, being in love with a vampire, made you think about dying. I personally thought about it a lot…but in a different way. I never in my life thought this is how I'd die though. I always thought that the one I loved would save me from a gruesome death such as this one. But he wasn't saving me…or at least not this time. In fact, he was the reason I'd die like this.

_How could he forget about me? _

"Now," he said. "Lets get this over with shall we." I hung my head in shame and waited for him to pounce towards me but he didn't. I looked up at him utterly confused.

Tears were still streaming my face when he said, "oh now were are my manners? How would you like this done? Would you like me to be quick or what?"

"Just…why are you doing this to me?" I asked barely over a whisper but he heard me perfectly clear. I heard him take a step forward. I closed my eyes and held my breath, readying myself for what will feel like one of the most painless deaths ever when compared to the unbearable emotional pain I'll feel since _he's_ doing this and not..well, anyone else. He stepped closer and closer until he was hovering over me.

He slowly bent down, his face right in front of mine, inches away. I kept my eyes closed and waited but what happened surprised me. He gripped my neck so tightly I hardly had time to take a last breath, and lifted me by my neck above his head. My eyes shot open and looked down at the horrifying face from my dream. Funny, I never stopped to actually think about that connection but now I saw it. Yup, that was him, I'd repressed that dream for so long since I had had it that I never thought of it as a warning but now I saw that that was what it must have been—a warning—and as stupid as I always am I ignored it!

I tried desperately to release his death grip _(ha isn't that ironic! Death grip…and he's trying to kill her! Hehe) _on my neck but sadly I failed. All he did was smile up at me. Oh that stupid, annoying…perfect smile of his! All I wanted to do was kick it off his face right now but I couldn't seem to move my muscles. I tried to speak but couldn't find my voice, all that left my throat was a small squeak.

"What was that you said? You want to say hello to that tree over there?" he said with venom coating his every word. He finally let go of my neck and I landed with a _thump_ on the ground. He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up to stand on my feet and then he pushed me with such force that I flew backwards and hit my back on the tree in the far outskirts of where we were. I weakly slumped down to the ground and a jolt of pain ran through my body. I could already feel a couple of ribs broken.

He came running towards me, faster than I'd seen any vampire run in my life. He stopped in front of me. He moved his foot back very slowly and I could tell what he was about to do. He went in for the kick but I conjured up all the strength I had to quickly throw my body out of the way. He wound up kicking the tree behind me. There was a loud _bang_ing sound and then a _whoosh_ing sound. Then I felt the earth shaking under my body. I looked behind me only to see that my killer had kicked down the tree that I had hit. He groaned in frustration.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST STAY STILL?!" he exclaimed while walking towards me at a regular human pace. I had hardly any energy left so I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain that, this time, had came. He kicked me, not as hard as he intended on kicking me before, but still very hard for my frail human body. I flew a couple of feet away, back to the middle of the clearing. That's when I realized where we were. My meadow—Edward and my meadow! The nerve of him bringing me here!

I let out a small whimper and the smell of my blood surrounded me. I flipped myself on my stomach to drain the blood from my mouth. When I was mostly done I flipped myself back on my back and rested a palm on my stomach. I was fighting the urge to throw up or go unconscious or just plain die right there.

I closed my eyes and rested there for a few seconds. When I opened them again _he_ was standing right over me. He reached down and grabbed my waist, picking me up. He lifted my face all the way up to his. My feet didn't touch the ground as he slowly moved his lips to my ear to say, "You'll rest soon enough. Right now, I'd like to see you put up some kind of fight."

With that said he dropped me. I put no effort in trying to land on my feet. I slumped down quietly and hugged my knees to my chest. I put my head between my legs and began sobbing hysterically. How am I going to get out of this one?

I heard him sigh and lean down towards me. He forcefully pulled my head out of its safe haven and grabbed my face between his cold hands.

"Why are you making this so easy for me, Isabella?" he asked. I stared straight into his hungry eyes but I said absolutely nothing. He sighed again. "Fine. You don't want to play then we'll just get straight to the main course, shall we."

I pulled his hands away from my face. Suddenly, finding my voice, I bitterly said, "Get the fuck away from me."

"Tsk, Tsk Bella. I always thought you—of all people—would be above that kind of blasphemy. I have to say it kind of turns me on; I've always liked my meals a bit on the wild side." He said with a sick smile on his face. This time I used the rest of my energy to do what I've been dying—literally—to do for the past ten minutes. I stood up and kicked him right in the face, only to just hurt my toes when they hit face stone like face.

I grabbed my foot. "Ow," I moaned while falling back on the forest ground. This was going to be harder than I thought.

But at least I finally got to kick that smug little smile off his face. He was furious now. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me above his head as he did just minutes before. This time I saw it coming and took a quick breath. I slowly formulated a plan in my now hazy mind.

"That's it little girl. I'm done playing this little game with you," he yelled. He threw me against yet another tree. I fell to the ground; I could already feel numerous things broken and knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

He stomped towards me, infuriated. He swiftly pulled me up to my feet by one of my arms so powerfully that I'm sure he had broken something there. I yelped in pain. My legs gave way and I slowly fell back towards the ground but he caught me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me so closed I winced at the severe pain it caused my chest and back to feel from the several broken ribs and many bruises that had already formed.

"Farewell, Isabella Cullen." He said squeezing me tighter. I let out a shaky breath.

"What did you just say?" I asked looking up at him, momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of trying to kill me.

"I'm saying goodbye to my meal." He said confused.

"No, no. You called me Isabella…Cullen…"

He shrugged. "Look I just said it by accident…wait a minute…who the fuck cares what the hell I called you? You're gonna die and you only care about what I called you?"

"I-I just—forget it," I said. He had caught me off guard with that but I decided to push it out of my mind, although I couldn't help but remember that warm, familiar look in his eyes when he said it…

He cleared his throat. "What am I doing?" he mumbled to himself. I was immediately in the air and tossed to the side of the meadow. He came at me at a super speed. I flipped onto my stomach, letting the blood drain from my mouth one last time before the end.

When he approached me he sat down on my back and leaned in towards my ear. "Any last words?" he asked. I hopelessly nodded my head. "And they are…" he pressed. "Come on Bella, I don't have all century…oh wait I do! But still let hurry this up now."

I sighed deeply. "I-" I began. "I love you, Edward…and I'll love you even if you kill me now." I felt him freeze on top of me. He gulped loudly and said in a very hush but very harsh tone, "Well…true love's a bitch then. But, I'm sure _you_ figured that out by now."

"Yeah," I said even stunning myself at the words that flowed out of my mouth next, "I think I have."

He sighed and slowly got off my back. I wanted to move away from my current spot, get as far as possible away, but I couldn't find the strength. So I lifted my head only to see him walking toward the tree on the far side of the meadow.

"Edward, what—" I began but he cut me off by running to my side of the meadow again and crouching down to put a single finger over my lips.

"Shh…" he said. "Bella I'm sorry. I—" his eyes went from loving to hatred to hunger in less than a second. "—I have to do this." I froze. His eyes changed again. "I mean, no. Bella you—" his eyes changed emotions for a couple of seconds now. He was fighting this but there really was nothing I could do. He had to do this on his own. His eyes finally settled into a hungry and hate filled glare directed at me. He stood up and roared in aggravation, scaring me so badly that I shook and began crying again.

"Edward," I sobbed. "Why? Why can't you remember me?"

His roar only grew more irate and he hit me on the side of my face. The actual physical pain of hit didn't hurt as much as the fact that he had _hit_ me did. I cried harder as he paced the meadow with his head in his hands, mumbling something that I couldn't catch with my human ears. But when he finally began talking a bit slower and I realized he'd just been mumbling a string of profanities to himself.

I tried to stop crying, to calm myself down at the very least but nothing I thought of or heard or whispered to myself between sobs helped. More blood spilled into my mouth and I occasionally had to put my head down to cough it out. Soon everything slowly began going black; starting at the very edges of my mind and gradually closing in.

Then, just as my eyes slowly began closing and I could feel my heart rate slowly decreasing, _(no she's not changing in case that's what you thinking for two reasons. One: it wouldn't happen that fast and two: he hasn't bit her yet!)_ I heard him slowly turn towards me. I looked up to see the same expression he'd held earlier…when he was throwing me around—I froze with fear. He slowly walked towards me. He flipped me on my back with his foot and lifted me by my dirt/blood/other unidentifiable substances stained shirt. He growled viciously and looked deep into the depths of my eyes.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Please, please don't do this. Please, remember. Please remember me. I'm begging you, Edward." I kept mumbling this over and over again until I slowly lost my voice. The blacks of my mind were beginning to close in a bit quicker and I so was my consciousness…or was it my life.

"Shut up!" he spat. Just when I thought I was crying as hard as humanly possible, I cried a little harder. He closed his eyes as if he were in pain but when he opened them they were as dark as a night sky with no moon or stars…maybe even a little darker than that. He quickly exposed his teeth and leaned towards my neck, almost so quick I hadn't caught him, but I did. I grabbed his face between my hands and forced him to look at me. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice was completely lost so I shut it.

I did the next best thing—maybe even something that would work better—and leaned in to kiss him. He froze under my lips. I put my absolute everything in that one kiss. All I wanted was Edward—my Edward back to me. This was the only rational way I thought I could get him. Suddenly I felt Edward finally move under my grasp on him. He squeezed me to him, at last letting go of my shirt, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I lifted my weak—mostly likely injured—legs and wrapped them around his waist. I let my hands tangle through his hair and he didn't stop me.

"Edward," I breathed against his lips, finally finding my voice. "Everything hurts," I complained.

He finally pulled away from our passionate kiss, rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. At after a couple of moments he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella." His voice was torn between emotions.

I looked up into his eyes urgently and saw the scene play out right in front of me. Just as the blacks of my mind finally closed in I saw him reaching in towards my neck again, bearing his teeth. And then the black took over…

* * *

_I know you wanta kill me for the cliffie but trust me I wasn't even expecting to write that…it just kinda happened. I hope you guys aren't pissed off at me for taking SO long to update but I hope this was worth the wait (highly doubt that) but it took me 7 TRIES to get this chapter just right (and on top of that I've got this stupid punishment…I miss my cell phone! And my computer! And Agnes's annoying stories about her dreams::sobs::). Hmm…well 7 has always been my lucky number. But seriously come on seven! The first time it was shorter and less action-ey. the second was ooo-kay. The third time I wrote it, I accidentally made Bella like die! the fourth, Edward died. The fifth, I made both of them die! by the sixth time, I had gotten the whole werewolf clan and the Cullen family into the scene trying to get Edward away and then "accidentally" dropped an atomic-bomb on the entire freakin town of forks (yea I was getting frustrated…)! I finally decided to sit down and get this right but it wasn't easy! Its taken me…lets see 3 to 10 o'clock… ::counts on fingers:: 7 HOURS to write this! And its not even very long. ::mumbles:: … ::sigh:: well I hope YOU GUYS like it. and don't forget to spare me, it took me seven times to get this chapter just right. _

_And Review:D_

_Hmm…almost forgot my recommendations: _

_-'nightfall' by black angel. That story was amazing even though its not done (she still hasn't posted the last chapter) and if your annoyed with me for not writing long chapters you should definitely read 'nightfall'. On average her chapters are at least 17-20 pages long (one of the chapters is 30 pages long…and another is 40 pages long! Yes I love reading extra long chapters, I just can't write 'em :D) but anyways this was an amazing story and if you want to print the entire thing out I suggest you do it at school or work (yea! Use their paper! That's what I do!!!) because it is one big ass load of paper it uses (and I printed front and back! Well some chapters but a couple are one sided…) and be ready to lug the heavy pile of paper around the hallways…with your notebooks…and textbooks! (my retard of a school doesn't let us use book bags during school hours unless your badly injured, isn't that stupid!) so yea. Just read it and if you actually sit there and read my little rants thanx for reading those, im glad im not just ranting on to myself…or am I??? dun dun dun._

_-and also id like to recommend another by a writer ive mentioned numerous times before: 'before there was venom' by jaden ink! so far it is amazing! Its got a really great plot and im so looking forward to the rest of the story! You really are one of my favorite writers. So yes definitely read that cause I love her stories and if you never read any of her stories go read them cause they are really good. Im really looking forward to her sequel to 'after glow' cause that was amazing and 'obscured twilight' is really good. But im so intrigued by 'before there was venom' because ive never seen someone take on a plot like that so far. Keep up the good work!_

_Thanx for reading my ridiculously long authors notes (if you do) and my story and yet again don't forget to review you wonderful peoples! _


	13. Let's Vote!

hey just wanted to have a little vote! okay so the last chapter ended with edward about to bite bella (i really didnt mean for that to happen but i could make it work). now i want you guys to decide. will bella get bitten or not??? dun dun dun! thats for you guys to decide! write your choice in a review or pm or something:D

in other news: anybody go to the eclipse prom? i heard it was awsome and hope everyone who went had a blast! i can only dream about meeting stephenie in person but it'll happen someday...preferably soon. i havent even read the first chapter of ecelipse cause my bookstore doesnt have new moon special edition yet! but i kinda know what happens in it already but i still wanna read it. hope everyone had tons and tons of fun at the other little proms all around the place. cant wait for eclipse!

so yes...faster i get reviews and figure out what you guys want the faster i get started on the new chapter! thanx for reading everyone! and also im still brainstorming on a new story and its lookin like its gonna be one of those bella edward fluffiness stories. not sure yet. im still thinking though! any suggestions??? and no i dont think this story will be sequel worthy...


	14. Chapter 11

_OMG…EDWARD'S THE KILLER! __**…and this is my last chapter! eek…**_

_Hey peoples! Okay so I feel like im gonna die (I've got the mother of all colds. And to think, its freakin 80-something degrees out!), and im staying home today so I figured I'd try writing the new chapter::cough:: and sorry if this chapter is all screwed up, my head is filled with so much medicine and I keep having these weird dreams where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are playing hide and seek in my room, and this other dream where mike is hiding under my bed and he gives me cookie…ANYWAYS…so yea…I'll try. _

_I read my whole story over from the beginning so I could get some inspiration as to what will happen in this chapter. Again I didn't really expect for a lot of stuff to happen in my story. I didn't mean to "kill" Bella a couple of chapters ago, I didn't mean for Edward to be actually fighting this on the inside, and I dint mean for Edward to actually go for the bite at the end of the last chapter. Sometimes I just let my hands type whatever they feel like typing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! It was really stressful to write and im glad you guys liked it! thanks for voting, it really helped me make a choice and I now know what gonna happen (read to find out)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to twilight…but I do own a copy of the book twilight! lol.

* * *

_

…Chapter 11…

I was screaming. The pain I felt was very familiar, it was a pain that you'd never forget after you've experienced it once before. I didn't forget it.

I trashed around in what felt like a bed, wishing for death. Death, would certainly feel better than this.

The fire burned throughout my body and I screamed louder. The pain worsened with every passing moment and when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

I kicked and screamed like a child throwing a temper tantrum, but this was worse. I had reason to kick and scream. I felt the fire flowing through my veins, my very existence.

I kicked and screamed and thrashed around for what seemed like forever, until I eventually lost my voice and all energy. I struggled with the pain inside. And suddenly I felt something relieving the pain…a little bit. Everything still hurt but this helped. I felt something cool against my body and someone was whispering things I couldn't hear into my ear.

I opened my eyes to see whom it was only to see Edward pressed up against my body. A whimper escaped my lips. I struggled to hear him and after a couple of moments of listening I finally caught some of it. He was _apologizing. _He said thing like "I'm so sorry" and "this is all my fault". Well that _was_ true, it was his fault I was going through this but he really shouldn't blame himself. I wanted this, someday I was going to have to go through with this. Mind as well be now.

"How long?" I asked, my lips trembled with every word, which made my words incomprehensible, but he seemed to understand my question.

"One more day," he said with a voice filled with sorrow and agony.

And then I saw Carlisle come in with a syringe of some sort and Edward got off of me, making the pain worsen, so I grabbed his hand, silently begging him to stay. "I'm not leaving," he said, giving my hand a small squeeze and sitting at my side. Carlisle gave me the injection and I dozed off immediately.

I woke up screaming. I could feel the pain beginning to fade but not before it worsened. It was worse than ever. I could actually feel my organs failing—my heart rate beginning to slow down, my blood flow halting to a stop, my body temperature dropping dramatically—and I was also very aware of Edward's presence beside me. I could hear him perfectly clear over my screams.

"It's going to be okay Bella. It is going to end very soon. I'm right here, don't worry."

The pain slowly began fading. I felt my heart stop altogether and my screaming stopped. I felt Edward touch my cheek, obviously my "super vampire senses" where kicking in because the feeling of that small touch was extremely intense and I could hear everything going on in the house. And Edward's usually cold touch wasn't so cold anymore—or at least to me.

"Relax Bella. It'll do you some good."

I felt Edward lift me and put me on his lap, where I sat quietly in the arms of my—now—forever angel.

We sat there for a while, very quietly. Edward had his head in my hair and I watched the day go to night and back again. It didn't feel like three days passed by but they did. And on the third day, Edward finally made his move. He finally lifted me off his lap and turned me around so he could get a good look at me.

"You're stunning, you know," he said. "Not that you weren't always that way."

If I could have blushed I would have. I finally got my wish; Edward and I would be together forever. A small smile came across my face at the thought.

He grabbed my hand with one hand and touched my cheek with the other. "I'm going to miss your blushes."

I looked down at our entwined hands and then looked back up at him through my eyelashes.

"Wow," Edward said. A puzzled look came across his face. "I think you just…_dazzled_ me." I giggled and the sound of my voice was like bells. I got off the bed and walked over to my bathroom. Edward followed casually.

When I got to the bathroom I gawked at my reflection in the mirror. I _was_ stunning. My skin was just a few shades lighter—barely noticeable—and I had curves and my hair had a healthy shine to it. My eyes were the most noticeable change though, they were bright red, very intense, and I remembered Edward mentioning something about that one time. They would be this color for a year or so. I spun around in front of the mirror.

"Stunning," Edward repeated.

I stopped and looked up at him. "Do you…remember me?"

"Of course I do. And I'm truly sorry about the past couple of days—"

"Don't…please don't apologize to me," I interrupted. "I understand. But I do have one question for you."

"I'll answer anything."

"Carlisle told me that before you…went unconscious…you said you didn't want to see me. Why? Why would you want me to stay away?"

"I have an explanation, a good one. Just…give me a chance to explain to everyone. Come on," he said extending his hand, "Lets go see everyone. Alice is dying to see you. I'll explain downstairs." I gratefully took his hand and walked down to the living room with him. The whole family—my family—seemed to be there waiting for us.

"Finally dude," Emmett said. He quickly looked me over. "You look great Bella." Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head and scowled at him. "What?" he asked. "She _does_ look great." Rosalie didn't even bother looking my way she merely crossed her legs and turned her head away, pouting.

"Thanks Emmett," I said softly.

Alice got up and ran towards me, the impact of her body hitting mine was not as hard as I remembered it being. "Oh my god, Bella. Wow. You look…stunning!" she exclaimed.

"I think I've heard that before," I said.

"I can't wait to take you shopping," she said. _Yikes…_

I received a round of hugs from all of my new family members—except for Rosalie. And once we were all seated Carlisle began the conversation.

"Okay Edward, you've got to tell us what happened while you were hunting."

"Victoria happened," Edward said.

"Victoria?" Esme asked

"Yes," Edward began. "She caught up with me in the woods. I tried to fight her off…but…she's a lot stronger than we thought and she's formed some sort of new coven, a new woman and a man. Somehow, Victoria knew I was going to lose my memories. I don't know how though. She told me her entire plan while the other two held me. she said that she didn't want me, that she wanted Bella and that the best way to do it was to have me kill her myself,"—Edward looked pained as he remembered the incident—"…and then she attacked me. I managed to get away but it was still too late. I tried though, just…not hard enough."

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Don't say that," I said. He didn't reply. He had put his head in his hands. Everyone was quiet for a long time. We all waited for Edward to say something—anything.

"She knows," he finally said. "She knows that we spoiled her plan. She's…pretty pissed."

"Oh. Well," Carlisle said. "We've got a big mess on our hands now don't we."

"Yeah, we do. But…it can wait," Edward said looking down at me. I looked back up at him shocked. How could any of this wait? I've got an evil villain trying to kill me, who just tried to use my boyfriend to _kill_ me and almost succeeded. _That_ can wait?

"Come on," Edward said lifting me off the couch and into his arms, looking lovingly into my eyes—exactly the way its supposed to be.

Emmett leaned over to Jasper and whispered, "He's gonna go get laid." Which I could hear perfectly clear.

"Oh shut up," Edward yelled over his shoulder as he ran me up the stairs. He brought me to his room and led me to his couch. He lay down on the couch and I lay next to him, resting my head on his chest.

We were quiet for a short period of time and then I asked, "What happened? In the meadow I mean. How did I get back here?" Edward shifted uncomfortably under me. This was obviously a topic he wanted to ignore. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to—"

"No," he said. "You should know. I did…_bite_ you and Alice had a vision but it already had happened. When they found us it was to late, the venom had already spread too far,"—his voice was filled with regret—"I tried though. I tried so hard to force myself to suck the venom back out. But I was scared, scared that if I tasted your blood again after I pulled myself away that I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"It's okay," I comforted him.

"No. It's not okay. I acted like a coward," he whispered.

"Are you saying you regret…this?" I asked.

"I don't know…yet. I suppose that I'll just have to get used to the idea. It has its pros and cons…"

"Do you still love me?" I asked as I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course," he whispered. And that was all I needed right now. Edward was right earlier—Victoria could wait. Right now all I wanted to do was enjoy my version of heaven.

The End (or is it...)

* * *

_SEQUEL: remember how I said that this story wasn't sequel worthy…well I changed my mind. this whole Bella being changed thing got me thinking of a possible plotline for the sequel so yea…the first chapter for the sequel will be up sometime tonight hopefully. Its called **"All my Fault"**! gah! I cant wait to get started on it. I decided that I need a break from all this hardcore action so the sequel will be filled with some Cullen fluffiness but of course there will be action (I luv action as you can tell from this story). Im not sure if the sequel will be as twisty as this story but of course I'll try to think of a big twist…I love twists! Actually I love your reaction to the twists but I love them none the less…_

_Bye bye for now. Review and tell me how you like the ending!_

_-sasha :D _


End file.
